


Plans

by ownedbyacat



Series: Rise as One [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin makes plans for the end of Yunho's basic training. He's horrified to find they require a moving truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

The list was getting ridiculous.

Changmin scowled at his phone, wondering if reducing the font size would help the whole list fit onto one screen. Why he couldn't just scroll was anyone's guess. Gods, he was tired! Maybe that was it. His brain was broken. How else could he explain this? At the rate his list was growing he needed to hire a moving truck to go visit Yunho when he was posted.

It was ridiculous how impatient he was to hear Yunho's voice. How desperate to see him. They'd been separated in the past, had done solo projects and promotions before meeting up again, but this time was different. He couldn't remember a time they hadn't at least skyped, spoken or emailed for five weeks. And while he somehow expected it, he also feared that Yunho would be different. That they would look at each other as strangers.

Not that he was going to admit that. Out loud. Or to anyone. So instead he planned his visit like a general plans a major winter campaign. Telling the people around him that he was going to visit and wondering what to take was a normal, acceptable thing to do. It was even encouraged. And everyone, absolutely everyone from the company chairman to the newest apprentice coordi had ideas to offer.

As if Changmin didn't have enough ideas of his own. And yes, some of them involved complicated lego puzzles, but what was wrong with that? He'd been told - by people who should know, people like Kim Heechul - that serving in the army could be like a photo shoot. Lots and lots of waiting around. So Yunho, who waited about as well as a fire tornado… or Changmin… would need things to distract himself with, things to occupy his time.

Changmin focussed on the list, intent to narrow it down. Turning up at Yunho's new division driving a truck full of gear wouldn't go down well. Not even if he brought plenty of offerings for the men serving alongside Yunho. Some of them might be predisposed towards having an idol in their midst, others might not be so charitable. Yunho would have to deal with enough jealousy for Changmin to add to it… and it didn't need his dad to point that out to him.

With a deep sigh, Changmin started reading through his list for the umpteeth time to work out what was essential and what could be left until a later visit.

**Socks:** That was a given. With the way Yunho was forever losing his he'd need a regular supply. Especially with winter coming up and nobody close by to warm his usually freezing cold feet. Well, there better be nobody close by to warm his freezing cold feet! Or they'd get to hear about it from Changmin. So… socks. And maybe a stack of t-shirts? Changmin thought about pink undershirts that used to be white and suddenly baby-sized boxer shorts. Doing laundry wasn't really in Yunho's skillset. He added t-shirts to his list.

**Letters:** Yunho hadn't been gone five weeks yet, but Changmin had an orange crate full of letters in his apartment addressed to his hyung. Letters from friends, letters from fans, letters from Yunho's kids in Africa… and a stack of notes the size of a small encyclopedia that Changmin had written since the day he'd seen Yunho through the gate. They were just scribbles, covering everyday stuff that they'd usually have texted or called each other about… and Changmin wasn't sure that Yunho needed to know all that stuff after the fact. Was it interesting to find out five weeks later how Changmin had spent the evening of Yunho's enlistment day? Maybe the encyclopedia wasn't necessary. The other letters certainly were.

**Toothpaste:** Another essential. Mangled toothpaste tubes were unbecoming to Yunho's status as a soldier. Especially when they exploded while being pummelled by a half-asleep Yunho trying to liberate the paste from it's squashed shell. Toothpaste stains on an army uniform surely weren't tolerated, right? He'd better take a whole box. Just in case.

**Strawberry Candy:** Not really necessary, perhaps, but good to boost morale. Yunho's. While the man was generous to a fault, his favourite candies weren't something he was likely to share with just anyone.

**Food:** Yunho's mother had sent half a shipping container of home-cooked things and even though she'd said that Changmin was to help himself he hadn't. Much. Army food was said to be… boring, so he hoped that Yunho would appreciate his restraint. Maybe he'd even invite him to stay and do a taste test…

**Wool:** Weird, sure, but Yunho had always said that once he was in the army he'd take up knitting again. So Changmin was only helping him fulfil his ambitions. He'd picked out some truly horrendous colours, too. For those ugly Christmas sweaters and beanies Yunho loved to wear. And a stunning deep blue melange yarn that he'd fallen in love with on sight. He'd even pinned a scarf pattern to that one. Just in case Yunho needed a hint.

**CDs and DVDs:** Changmin wasn't sure about that one. Yes, they were proud of their work, but did Yunho want to hand out promo copies of their concerts to the people he served with? The company had suggested he take the box. Fuck, they'd put the box together for him when he mentioned that he was going to visit Yunho when he completed his basic training. Good marketing opportunity and all. Still, Changmin wouldn't be comfortable throwing his own music in people's faces, so maybe Yunho wouldn't be either? He could bring some of BoA's CDs, maybe…. And leave the box in the car until he'd spoken to Yunho.

**Strawberries:** The domestic strawberry season was long over. He knew that. Imported ones were damned difficult to get hold of. But Changmin had contacts and wasn't afraid to use them. And there was just no way that Changmin would show up at Yunho's barracks without a huge box of strawberries. The delight in Yunho's face whenever he caught sight of his favourite treat would keep Changmin going through his own basic training and beyond.

**Condoms:** What? Why? How? Changmin glanced nervously from one side of the room to the other. He couldn't remember adding that particular item to the list. Not while he'd been awake at any rate. So who had gotten hold of his phone? And why did they think Yunho needed condoms? Surely being made to wear a uniform hadn't changed his aversion to one-night-stands? And they didn't have girls serving alongside, did they? And who had… Changmin shook his head and deleted the entry. Paranoid wasn't a good look on him. Yunho didn't deserve his suspicions. And at least his list was shorter now.

He had reached the end when his phone signalled an incoming text. He switched screens and the blush that had just faded came back with a vengeance when he saw the message.

_Don't forget to take lube. Bunch of guys all locked up without entertainment… it might get a bit lonely at times. And you don't want Yunho to hurt himself._

This was a prank of some sort. It had to be. A prank perpetuated by someone with a very questionable sense of humour. Changmin knew that number by heart, knew who it belonged to and… no. Just… no. His fingers hit delete and confirm so fast they blurred. Before he set about ordering strawberries and hiring a truck.


End file.
